Jarradia presidential election in Burke Island, 2016
The 2016 Jarradia presidential election in Burke Island was held on 10 December 2016, as part of the 2016 General Election in which all 65 states plus The District of Columbia participated. Burke Island voters chose electors to represent them in the Electoral College via a popular vote pitting the Nationalist Party nominee, former Secretary of State John Burke, and Burduras governor Ian Roberts against Liberal Democratic Party's Burmont senator Sergei Zarubin and Burkachusetts Senator Heinz Thorsby. Presidential primary elections for two were also held in Burke Island in the Liberal Democratic primary, 76 delegates were awarded proportionally in a modified primary which was won by Zarubin. In the Nationalist primary, Bill Irving, a member of the House of Representatives from Bursas, won the state. Burke Island was won by Sergei Zarubin by a margin of 14.73 points. Prior to the election, most news organisations considered the state as "solid Liberal Democratic", due to the state not voting for a Nationalist since 1928 (due to the rise of fascism and communism, voting was abolished from 1933 to 1992). Zarubins margin of 14.7%, was reduced from its 17.96% margin in the 2012 election, by Hermann Petrov. This means that Burke Island has shifted more Nationalist in the past four years. Primary election Liberal Democratic Party The Liberal Democratic Party's presidential primaries in Burke Island were held on 16 May 2016, concurrently with primaries in Burkesland, Burkslvania, Burkiana, Burbraska and East Burginia. The state's 76 pledged delegates to the 2016 Democratic National Convention were rewarded proportionally according to the statewide vote total. Two candidates appeared on the ballot for the primary – Burmont senator Sergei Zarubin and former governor of Queanbeyan James Limbstein. Burke Island was among the last states to hold their primaries for both parties, in which seven more states after 16 May awaited for their primaries. During the Burke Island primary, polls and surveys predicted a Zarubin victory, due to his popularity and appeal among northern voters. Zarubin was also projected to win the primaries, despite Limbstein earning a large proportion of delegates. Northern Jarradia was considered to be Zarubin's "firewall", due to his immense victories in states located within the region. Limbstein was encouraged to win because of his recent victories in important states such as Bursconsin and Bissouri, especially being popular in the south; this was evident in polls and surveys in Burkslvania and Burkiana, showing Limbstein with a wide lead. Two debates were held in Burke Island during the Liberal Democratic Party primary election: the first debate was held at 6:00 pm EDT on 14 May 2016, at the campus of Previdence State University in Previdence, Burke Island, and aired by the National Jarradian News Network (NJNN). The moderator was political commentator Bruce Hampshire. The second debate was held at was held at 8:00 pm EDT on 15 May 2016 at the State Capital Building of Burke Island. The debate was aired by the Central Jarradian Corps News Network (CJCNN) and was also moderated by Hampshire. Based on polls, voters believed Zarubin performed better than Limbstein. Zarubin won the state of Burke Island, receiving 100,602 votes compared Limbstein's 76,993. Zarubin received 56.6% of the vote while Limbstein received 43.3%, a margin of 13.3%. Because delegates were distributed based on the percentage of votes earned, Zarubin received 43 delegates while Limbstein received 33. Zarubin won all Burke Island counties. Nationalist Party primary Like the Liberal Democratic Party primary, the Burke Island primary election was held on 16 May 2016, being concurrent with primaries in Burkesland, Burkslvania, Burkiana, Burbraska and East Burginia. Two candidates appeared on the ballot for the primary – former Secretary of State and senator John Burke, the eventual winner of the 2016 election and Bill Irving, a member of the House of Representatives from Bursas. Burke Island was among the last states to hold their primaries for both parties, in which seven more states after 16 May awaited for their primaries. During the Burke Island primary, polls and surveys were unable to predict a likely victory, as both candidates were equally as popular. Some media outlets predicted an Irving victory in the state because of his slightly larger appeal to workers, but Burke was projected to win the primaries and become the Nationalist nominee. Irving performed well in the southwest and parts of the northeast, but did poorly in the south, central and northern parts of the country. These areas strongly favoured Burke. Two debates were held in Burke Island during the Nationalist Party primary election: the first debate was held at 4:30 pm EDT on 14 May 2016, at the State Institute of Jarradian Politics, Burke Island, and aired by the National Jarradian News Network (NJNN). The moderator was political commentator Norman Cox. The second debate was held at was held at 9:00 pm EDT on 15 May 2016 at the State Capital Building of Burke Island. The debate was aired by the ONE News and was moderated by journalist Vladimir Tschinsky. Based on polls, voters believed Burke outperformed Irving. Despite Burkes performance, Irving won the state of Burke Island, receiving 58,853 votes compared to Burke's 45,141. Irving received 56.5% of the vote while Burke received 43.4%, a margin of 13.1%. Because delegates were distributed based on the percentage of votes earned, Irving received 53 delegates while Burke received 40. Irving and Burke won two countries each respectively. General election Campaign Both candidates during the presidential campaign visited Burke Island. They also had provided sufficient funds there; approximately $3 million was available for Sergei Zarubin to fund his campaign in Burke Island while Burke had $4.6 million. During Zarubin's visit to Burke Island, he had managed to fundraise an additional $2.6 million to his campaign. Burke, on the other hand, decided not to launch a fundraiser for his campaign, insisting he had sufficient funds already and needed no further money from the state. Zarubin spent much of his time trying to expand his support in Burke Island, noting that the state has been leaning more Nationalist since the 2004 election (in the 2004 election, 69% of voters went Liberal Democratic). This was due to higher tax hikes in the state and the decline of industrial jobs, a sector which highly favours the Nationalist Party. These sectors and unions heavily supported Burke. The last time Zarubin visited Burke Island was in November, a month before the election. Throughout the months, Zarubin raised a total of $6.2 million from the state and highly criticised Burke. Zarubin compared Burkes first 100-day plan to failed Nationalist policies during the early 2000s, in which president Andrew Johns himself withdrew and replaced. Burke accused Zarubin of inciting violence against Nationalist supporters due to mis-lead statements of racism and intolerance. Throughout the campaign, both parties launched television advertisements, particularly for Burke Island. Both sides focused on issues that were considered important in the state, such as social justice and the declining industrial sector. These advertisements were highly critical to both Burke and Zarubin. Burke's unveiled his first ad, highlighting his military career and experience within the industrial sectors, as well as improving the health and wellbeing of Burke Islanders by scrapping the state healthcare reform which has received harsh criticism. Zarubin, on the other hand, insisted in his advertisements that the predominant industrial sectors were harming the geography of Burke Island and can still promote job growth through the implementation of launching green-efficient industries. Based on polls, Zarubin enjoyed a wide lead against Burke. In one poll conducted by POLITICO JARRADIA, Zarubin was supported by 62% of likely voters, in contrast to 38% for Burke. Another poll conducted by the Burke Island times showed 57% of voters will likely back Zarubin, compared to Burke's 43%. Zarubin maintained a massive lead throughout the early months, but subsequently narrowed by October. In a poll conducted by the National Jarradian News Network, 53% of voters would likely back Zarubin, compared to Burkes 47%. Zarubin's six-point lead was the most narrow it had reached. Both candidtaes received endorsements: Zarubin was endorsed by the Previdence Times, the Warsaw Gazette and the Burke Island Environmental Protection Union, whereas Burke only received the endorsement of the Burke Island Coal Association. Predictions The following are final 2016 predictions from various organisations for Burke Island as of Election Day. # Los Burkeles Times: Solid Liberal Democratic # NJNN: Solid Zarubin # The Burkenburg Times: Safe Zarubin # ONE News: Lean Liberal Democratic # POLITICO Jarradia: Solid Zarubin # CJCNN: Safe Zarubin # World News: Solid Liberal Democratic # JBC: Solid Liberal Democratic Results In the general election, Zarubin won the state of Burke Island with 57.36 percent of the vote, or 477,713 of the votes cast, compared to 42.63 percent and 355,007 votes for Burke. Despite Burkes defeat in the state, Zarubins victory margin of 14.73 points in the lowest it has ever been since the 1992 election. In the 2012 election, the victory margin was reduced from its 17.96% margin in the 2012 election, by Hermann Petrov. This means that Burke Island has gradually shifted more Nationalist in the 2016, but this trend has been noticed since the 2004 election. The result was nonetheless not surprising, due to the state not voting for a Nationalist since 1928 (due to the rise of fascism and communism, voting was abolished from 1933 to 1992). Zarubin one three of the four counties, with Burke winning Warsaw county (the first time a Nationalist candidate has won a county in the state since 1928). Official state results from the Burke Island Secretary of State are as follows By county Category:Jarradia presidential election, 2016 Category:United States of Jarrad